As mobile electronic devices such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants, and laptop computers are becoming more commonly used in almost every aspect of society, they are increasingly being provisioned to perform multiple tasks. For example, a mobile phone may be used to access a public transit system, to pay for services, to access financial information, etc. Many of these operations involve obtaining confidential information from the user which can be stored in a secure element on the mobile electronic device. Transactions can be completed using near-field-communications between the mobile electronic device and a point-of-sale device or a device having an electronic reader. Over time, additional cards, information, and/or electronic access codes can be stored in the secure element or the memory on the mobile electronic device for additional purposes. Generally, a third party service provider maintains the customer information for the associated mobile electronic device.